1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal, an information transmitting system and an information receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current development of mobile communications technology has been remarkable, and our daily life activities are made increasingly convenient in the current age of the “information society”. For example, as a result of the spread of the internet, useful application programs and data files can easily be received by terminal devices such as personal computers or the like, and can be utilized.
However, in cases where the abovementioned conventional technology is used for the acquisition of data in mobile communications terminals such as portable telephones, the following problems have been encountered. Specifically, compared to terminal devices such as personal computers or the like, mobile communications terminals have an insufficient memory capacity, so that it is difficult to store all of the received data in such mobile communications terminals.